Terrible Things
by TheOriginalAussieNinja
Summary: A songfic to Terrible Things by Mayday Parade and Liam Payne/OC. Please read!


Terrible Things

**A/N I know Liam has Danielle in real life (so happy for them!) but I figured he wouldn't want me to put her in this story seeing as what it's about. Anyway enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own One Direction or anything you recognise in this story. **

3rd Person's POV

_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything  
>To fall in love truly, was all I could think<br>That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams  
>The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen<em>

Liam stepped out onto the path, letting the door swing closed behind him. Head down and on his phone he wasn't paying much attention to anything. So for obvious reasons he didn't see the girl open the door behind him and hit him in the back.

He stumbled forward barely managing to hold onto his phone. The girl's hand wrapped around one of his flailing wrists stopping him from completely stacking it. Once he rebalanced and was standing well away from the door, he turned around to see who it was that had just saved his face.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you. Guess that's the problem with frosted glass" the girl babbled. Tugging her beanie further over her head she met Liam's brown eyes and was immediately pulled into a trance. Only when he coughed did she realize that she still had a firm grip on his wrist.

When her hand dropped a weird tingling feeling was left on Liam's skin. He shook the thoughts in his head away. He didn't even know this girl, yet something about her hazel eyes made it seem as if they had know each other their entire lives. "It's okay, I was the one standing in the way" he stuck out his hand. "Hi I'm Liam, Liam Payne" he grinned.

"Grace Hargrove" she grinned slipping her hand into his and shaking it firmly. This time she pulled her hand back before she could do anything else embarrassing like stare at him, all day. "This may seem rude, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to. But are you the Liam Payne from One Direction?" She blushed and looked down.

Liam laughed at her expression. "Yes I am does it matter?" He didn't want this beautiful woman to start fan-girling him.

"What? Oh no, no, no! I didn't mean it like that, I was just wondering" a shocked expression crossed Grace's face. She palmed her forehead. "I can see how that would sound to you" She mentally berated herself. She sounded like a crazy person.

"Don't worry about it" Liam laughed again. Grace thought it was the best laugh she had ever heard. Just then a tall curly haired boy ran up to Liam.

"Li-Li you said you would be at the car 10 minutes ago. What are you doing…? Why hello! I'm Harry" Harry said noticing Grace standing there.

"Grace" she nodded, grinning and shaking his hand. She looked at her watch. If she didn't leave now she was going to be late. "Sorry boys but I got to go. It was nice meeting you both"

"Wait can I have your number?" Liam asked. Grace looked at him uneasily. Harry who was standing behind Liam gave her an encouraging nod. Liam let out a sigh of relief when Grace asked for his phone. Typing it in quickly she handed him back his phone.

"Now I really have to go. Bye Liam, bye Harry!" she smiled and started to run the opposite was down the street to them.

"Why are you I such a rush!" Harry called laughing at her urgency. Liam punched him in the shoulder at his nosiness.

"Sorry Harry that's second date stuff!" she called back before rounding the corner.

The two boys walked back towards the car. "About time what were you two doing?" Louis exclaimed from the driver's seat.

"Liam was chatting up a girl" Harry grinned.

"Ooooh what's her name?" Niall asked poking him in the ribs.

"Grace" Liam sighed.

"Is she hot?" Zayn added.

"No. She's gorgeous" Liam was grinning like a fool.

"Awww Liam's in love!" Louis said dramatically.

"Shut up and drive Louis"

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
>I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.<br>I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe  
>I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"<em>

"You don't have to come with me Liam, it's just a check up. I'm 22; I think I can handle it." Grace shook her head at her boyfriend of 1 and ½ years as they made their way to the hospital desk.

"Grace I've been doing this every time you have to come to the hospital. You really need to be used to it" Liam chuckled squeezing her hand.

"Honey, I am but you didn't need to fly all the way from Ireland" she talked to the lady at the desk who said my doctor would be out to see me soon. Grace turned back towards him. "You should really have a good excuse" Liam pulled Grace to stop and stared into her eyes. He tucked a lock of her black hair behind her ear. She always wore it out since it had started to grow back after the chemo.

"How about that I love" he smiled.

"I guess its okay then seeing as I love you to" she ginned back before pressing her lips to his.

_Now son, I'm only telling you this...  
>Because life, can do terrible things<em>

_Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink  
>And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything<br>Too young to notice, and too dumb to care  
>Love was a story, that couldn't compare<em>

"Grace! I haven't seen you in ages!" Louis exclaimed. He ran and picked her up and spun her around. Which was harder then it sounds because they were on the boy's tour bus.

"Louis, it's been 2 days" Grace laughed as he set her down. She went and hugged the other boys before sitting on Liam's lap and resting her head on his shoulder. Liam had picked her up from her house because she was going to one of there concerts in Liverpool tonight.

Grace rubbed her head. Trust a headache to set in just before she had to sit in a bus for ages. "You okay babe?" Liam whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

"Yeah fine just a headache, its cool" she kissed his neck.

"Gracie" Liam said seriously.

"Liam" Grace replied in the same tone.

"Liam and Grace" Harry interrupted; he was holding two DVD's. "Sorry to interrupt the love fest but will you help us pick. It's a dead heat" Grace laughed at both of the movie's both being romantic comedies.

"Well I despise 'Love Actually' with a lethal passion. Sorry Harry" She giggled at Harry's fake horrified expression "So I guess I'm going to go with its 'Definitely Maybe' Liam?"

"Same as Grace" Harry grumbled something about being out voted before sitting down next to Louis.

"Do you guys mind?" Grace nodded to Niall and Zayn's laps. They smiled and she lay down across their legs. Liam played with the loose curls on her neck not paying attention to the movie at all. He loved her so much and he knew she loved him back just as much.

_I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
>I made you a present with paper and string.<br>_

"Wow I don't know why but the boys looked even better tonight" Eleanor said from beside Grace. They were waiting back stage at the concert for the boys.

"Yeah, there was something different but I can't figure out what" just then the boys entered. Grace hugged Liam straight away. "You were amazing! What's wrong?" she looked him up and down. He looked nervous and kept avoiding her gaze.

"Come with me" He said quickly pulling her from the green room and into his dressing room. The door closed with a bang.

"Liam what's going on, why are you so nervous?" Grace asked suspiciously as Liam paced in front of her. He abruptly stopped in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"Grace I'm just going to come out and say it" He took a deep breath "I love you so much Grace Hargrove but I don't want you to be my girlfriend"

"Liam this is the worst break-up speech ever" Grace whispered as tears sprung in her eyes. That's when he slid down onto one knee and pulled out a black velvet box.

_Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.  
>You know that I love you, will you marry me?"<em>

"You silly girl, I don't want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to be my wife. I love you so much Grace. Will you marry me?" He looked up hope filling his eyes. She couldn't answer. She was not expecting this. "I know we're young and I know tha-" she cut him off by crushing her lips to his.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes a million times yes!" she exclaimed when they finally broke the kiss. Liam slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you"

"I love you to"

_Now son, I'm only telling you this...  
>Because life, can do terrible things<br>You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray  
>That God, shows you differently<em>

They had been married for 2 years and they were both now 24. Liam was away on tour in Australia and Grace usually would have gone but she couldn't get anytime off work. It all started when she started to feel really tired. She brushed it off as restlessness because Liam wasn't there when she went to sleep.

Then a week after they left she noticed she had lost a lot of weight, 10 pounds to be exact. She knew she needed to get to the doctor. But Grace didn't want to worry Liam so she didn't tell him.

"Grace I'm sorry" the doctor said a day later when the results came back.

"It's back isn't it" she whispered.

"Yes and more aggressive then last time. I'm sorry but nothing can be done this time"

"How long?" silent tears slid down her cheeks and she wished Liam was there.

"4 weeks" Grace didn't wait to here anymore. She was out of the chair and driving back to her and Liam's flat. She collapsed on the couch and cried for 2 hours straight. She was sure there was nothing left to cry out, so she knew it was time to call Liam. Pressing speed dial 1 she waited for him to pick up.

"Hey babe I was just about to call you. Just finished another show, it was a killer" She could practically hear his smile through the phone. It broke her heart to know that she wasn't going to be able to see it anymore soon.

"That's great" she winced as her voice croaked.

"Gracie have you been crying?" his voice was serious through the phone.

"Liam I need you to come home" she whispered.

"I miss you to Gracie but you know I can't"

"No Liam you have to come home now. I can't tell you why, not over the phone. Please come home" she begged him. More tears fell down her face.

"Is it really that serious?" he questioned.

"Yes, Liam please trust me" her voice broke.

"Okay babe I'll text you when I land. I love you" Liam was already packing his stuff. Something about her voice told him that he needed to get home.

"I love you to, and tell the boys I love them before you leave okay?"

"Okay" Grace hung up and wandered back to her and Liam's bedroom. She curled up in the blankets and waited for him to come home.

_She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?_

"Gracie I'm home!" Liam called from the doorway hauling in his suitcase. He glanced around the apartment for his wife but he kept coming up empty. Just then Grace walked out of their bedroom. Her eyes were red and puffy. Liam immediately dropped everything and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Liam, I have to tell you something" she whispered in to his chest.

_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.  
><em>

"The cancer is back. It can't be treated. I'm... I'm…I've only got 4 weeks" she sobbed into his chest while he held her. Tears started to run down Liam's cheeks as he buried his face in her hair. Grace pulled back and tugged him over to the couch. Liam wrapped his arms around her tightly, too afraid to let go.

"Gracie, Gracie. Please no" he sobbed. Grace lifted her head and stared into his brown eyes, running her fingers through his hair.

_Please, don't be sad now, I really believe  
>You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"<em>

"Liam, it's okay. It's going to be okay. Don't cry, please. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. Don't ever forget that Liam. I love you so much more then you could possible know. I love you Liam" kissing his lips softly.

"I love you to Gracie, so much" he whispered back.

_Slow, so slow  
>I fell to the ground, on my knees<em>

Dear Liam,

Knowing you like I know I do. (Hey look that rhymed! You should be proud of that!) You only just found this letter. I did hide it in my bottom draw under all my stuff, so I figured you'd find it when you cleared out my stuff, which was probably 6 months later.

I want you to know Liam that I am watching you from up here. I want you to find someone that makes you happy like I did. I love you Liam and I always will but I don't want you to be alone, 5 boys is not all the company you need to keep.

Do not stand at my grave and weep;

I am not there, I did not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow.

I am the diamond that glints in the snow.

I am the sunlight on ripened grain.

I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you awaken to the morning hush,

I am the swift uplifting rush.

Of quiet birds in circled flight,

I am the soft stars that shine at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry;

I am not there, I did not die.

I will always be with you Liam,

I love you,

Grace

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose  
>If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose<br>To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.  
>I can't bear to see the same happen to you.<em>

_Now son, I'm only telling you this…_

… _because life can do terrible things_


End file.
